Drain cleaning devices may direct a cleaning cable, or snake, into a drain or pipe to dislodge and clear obstructions in the drain or pipe. A twisting or rotating motion may be applied to the cleaning cable, either alone or in combination with insertion of the cleaning cable into the pipe and/or removal of the cleaning cable from the pipe, to dislodge the obstruction and remove the obstruction from the pipe. In a handheld, powered, or motorized, drain cleaning device, the ability to quickly and easily adjust a feed direction of the cleaning cable, and a more compact and lightweight design, may make the device more convenient and easy to use in a variety of different environmental situations, and may facilitate use of the device in drain cleaning operations requiring more precise control and manipulation of the cleaning cable.